pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakespeare in Action
Shakespeare in Action is a Toronto-based, multi-racial Shakespearean theatre company for young audiences. The company aspires to enhance the arts and education by bringing Shakespeare's plays to children and students across Toronto.Toronto Parents' Guide "Shakespeare in Action", Toronto Parents' Guide, Toronto, 23 January 2008. Retrieved on 2010-10-20. Founded in 1988 by Artistic Director Michael Kelly, Shakespeare in Action offers a wide variety of programming for students, teachers and the community, including in-class workshops, mainstage productions, summer programs and more. In 2009 the company became the Artist Company in Residence at Toronto's Central Commerce Collegiate Institute.Toronto District School Board "Central Commerce Collegiate", Toronto District School Board, Toronto. Retrieved on 2010-10-20. The company also partners with TD Bank and the Toronto Public Library to produce the Shakespeare for Kids Library Club, a free program where children learn how to act out Shakespeare's plays themselves.Toronto Public Library "TD Shakespeare for Kids", Toronto Public Library, Toronto. Retrieved on 2010-10-20. Mandate and History Shakespeare in Action seeks to inspire audiences of all ages, and believes that Shakespeare can and should be accessible to everyone, regardless of age, race, education or socio-economic background. The acting company is diverse and multi-racial. Shakespeare in Action "Company History", Shakespeare in Action, Toronto. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. The company focuses on demystifying Shakespeare’s language by locating the characters in today’s world and encouraging students to attach themselves to the stories within the play. The company’s mainstage productions use Shakespeare’s original text, and their workshops and youth programs help students to work through the text, often through group performance, inspiring them to think about the historical background of the plays and the process behind production. Brissenden, Annemarie. "Empowering kids with Shakespeare," The Village Gleaner, 2002. The company's workshops and other programmes use Shakespeare's language as an opportunity for students to learn by doing.Henry, Bill. "Demystifying the Bard," The Sun Times, 1999. Shakespeare in Action is a non-profit organization registered with the Canadian Revenue Agency. They operate under the jurisdiction of the Canadian Actors' Equity Association, hiring only professional actors, and have memberships with many professional organizations including the Professional Association of Canadian Theatres, the Toronto Alliance for the Performing Arts and Theatre Ontario. Shakespeare in Action was founded in 1988 by Michael Kelly, a classically trained actor who has worked in Canada and the United States teaching Shakespeare.Brissenden, Annemarie. "Empowering kids with Shakespeare," The Village Gleaner, 2002. In 1991, the company performed for young offenders in prison, and from 1993-1996 toured productions of Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar, Macbeth and A Midsummer Night’s Dream to schools in the Greater Toronto Area.Shakespeare in Action "Company History", Shakespeare in Action, Toronto. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. In 1996, they began producing mainstage productions, starting with Romeo and Juliet. In 1999, they traveled to New Zealand to work with the National Youth Drama School and Shakespeare Globe Centre. In 2006, they partnered with the Toronto Public Library to create the Shakespeare for Kids Library Club. Over the past few years, the company has expanded its programming and has become the Artist Company in Residence at Central Commerce Collegiate Institute just west of downtown Toronto. Shakespeare in Action has served over 500,000 audience members in its 22 years. Shakespeare in Action "Company History", Shakespeare in Action, Toronto. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. Artistic Director Michael Kelly is the founder and artistic director of Shakespeare in Action. He is an actor, director, producer, teacher, and arts educator who has directed many contemporary and Shakespearean plays and taught master classes for The Stratford Festival, the Kentucky Shakespeare Festival and Shakespeare's Globe Theatre in London. Michael is a part-time member of the Theatre Faculty at York University.York University "Theatre Faculty", York University, Toronto. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. He has also taught acting at George Brown College, Randolph Academy for the Arts, and the National Youth Drama School in New Zealand.Avenue Road Arts School "Splash! Winter '99", Road Arts School, Toronto. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. See also * List of Shakespeare theatre companies References External links Theatre companies in Ontario Category:Shakespearean theatre companies Category:Theatrical organizations in Canada Category:Culture of Toronto